Lost Soul
by the torstir
Summary: Sango's dead and now Naraku has brought her back to life to serve him and he even allows her to be with her brother, Kohaku. But her death leaves a huge gape in the gang's friendship...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh! Hiyo everybodah! My first story, I'm so excited! Just to prepare you the pairings are Sango and Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome. I can't stand it the other way around, I'm sorry to all of you Inuyasha and Kagome cheerleaders! ; Before I forget, I'm making some less important characters more important -like Kanna! Cause she is just awesome! Now… on with the story! **

**Interrupting Cow: MOO!**

**Prologue - Lost in Losing You**

_Kohaku was just out of her reach. He was so close, and yet, so far. He easily wove in and out of the thick forest trees, much faster than she could remember he was. Both Kohaku and her bounded through the trees, high above ground. It was becoming harder and harder to see him, what with the miasma blocking her view. "Kohaku!" she cried out, stretching out her arm. She couldn't stand it any longer… Her watery eyes shut tight and she allowed herself to fall to the forest floor._

_Sango curled up into a little ball, shaking. She sobbed fiercely. "Damn him… Damn that Naraku…" She could taste the blood on her tongue. She wasn't surprised after a fall like that. She could also taste dirt, which she wasn't surprised with either, but she hated it. "This dirt… This blood…" she thought. "It's all Naraku's fault…" She sat up on the ground, her head flicking upwards, watching Kohaku make his landing._

"_Why?" Kohaku faced her, his eyes filled with pain and confusion. It almost seemed like he was ready to cry, but Sango shook her head. That was impossible. Naraku had stolen his soul, and one without a soul was incapable of shedding any tears. "Why do you always spare me…?" Kohaku mumbled. "You should kill me when you have the chance, but instead you let me slip." _

_Sango looked him right in the eyes and gave him a half-smile, half-frown. She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth, tasting the dirt and the blood. She closed her tear filled eyes, letting any tears that hung to the corners of her eyes, fall. "Kohaku…" She muttered. "Kohaku…" She spoke his name again and again, but she was really saying it for herself. She opened her eyes, the figure of Kohaku blurry and distorted through her tear stained pupils._

"_That's enough." Kohaku's voice sounded stern and confident. "My master says that's enough."_

"_What master!" Sango shouted. "Kohaku, no one should have a master!" She was beginning to cry all over again and she knew that this time she wouldn't be able to stop herself. "You don't need to take orders from anybody, Kohaku! No one… and especially not Naraku!" Kohaku flinched as she spoke Naraku's name. "What? You don't like Naraku's name? Well, it is he who is giving you orders, isn't it?" Kohaku flicked his head away. "Naraku is your master, isn't he?" She challenged._

"_My master says that I've wasted too much time already," Kohaku replied, not facing towards Sango. He began to raise his chain sickle, the chain clinking as he did so. He started to run towards Sango, weapon poised in the air, ready to strike._

_Sango was about to get away when numerous evil roots sprouted from the ground, grabbing her hands and ankles. She wriggled around forcefully, but to no prevail. She was trapped and with no escape. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. Naraku was always one step ahead of her. She raised her head to face the squealing sound she was suddenly hearing as the chain sickle rushed through the air._

_There were fireworks of blood and music of screaming._

_Kohaku let go of his chain sickle, his whole entire body shaking. He did the only thing he could do. He turned around and ran away. The evil roots of Naraku sank back into the ground. Sango's body was left all alone, her head split by Kohaku's chain sickle._

_Sango was dead._

**A/N: Okay… I know… I know… it ain't long! But hey! It's only the prologue so whaddya expect? I hope you keep posted though and please leave behind comments and criticism. Chapter One is on its way… only if I get some reviews! If you didn't understand than I pity you! There isn't much TO understand! Oi! K, well, Chapter One is gonna be up soon so all you have to do is click the arrow. ; Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi again… here's Chapter One! Please I insist you enjoy! Mwuhahahaha! Yeah, the evil thing USED to work for me, but whatever… I hope you enjoy this, even though all the chapters are pretty damn short! **

**Chapter One**

**-**

**Underneath**

Dead… InuYasha could hardly believe it. Sango was dead. She was gone. She wasn't coming back. He kept repeating it to himself, but it still didn't seem real. He kept kicking himself mentally for not telling her how he felt. He always had hung around with Kagome, or had always ran off for Kikyo, but the truth was he had loved Sango.

He loved the way that when in battle he and Sango would compete against one another, trying to fight more than the other. He had loved the way she would always put Miroku in his place for being such a pervert, or how she always helped out Kagome when InuYasha couldn't. She also was so determined to save her brother, which showed how loving she could be, even if she put on the tough front like InuYasha.

But… Then, that night, Sango had taken off on her own, while everyone slept pleasantly. When everyone woke, they saw she was nowhere to be seen. They immediately started searching. Kirara flew into the sky in her large demon form. She returned to InuYasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo, leading them to where Sango's corpse lay limply.

Kagome went off to her own time to take a breather and Miroku had went to Mushin's to clear his mind. InuYasha reckoned that both of them were secretly going off to cuddle with each other or something sentimental like that. Even though Sango had always had a thing for Miroku, Miroku didn't return the feelings, instead he turned to Kagome. It kind of figured, though, seeing how he was a pervert and she wore a skirt that hardly covered her up.

Shippo and Kirara danced around InuYasha playfully. They didn't really have anywhere to go, unlike Miroku and Kagome. InuYasha suddenly hit Shippo right on the noggin. "Ow! InuYasha, you big meany!" Shippo whined. Kirara stood her ground and hissed ferociously at InuYasha.

"Whatever…" InuYasha grunted. "Listen, both of you, don't follow me… Find someone else to bother! I don't want to hang around you dorks anymore!" He grunted again as he stood up and darted from treetop to treetop, escaping from the Musashi Domains. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stand it if he stayed where they had all once been together and gotten along. Things would never be the same without Sango and InuYasha knew that full well. He would never be quite the same…

; Doo dee doo… MOO!

"Ko…ha…ku…" She gasped, her throat itchy and dry. Something was hugging her so tightly she couldn't move. It was like a quilt of darkness plastered against her naked body, sculpting her figure. She clawed rather lamely at what surrounded her. It was too dark, it was too suffocating. What was happening to her? She licked her lips slowly as she closed her eyes. She began to cry. She had been crying a lot lately and couldn't seem to find an end to it. She tasted blood and dirt… A lot of it. She tasted a lot of blood and dirt. She gasped as she suddenly realized what was going on. She clawed forcefully at the blackness and coughed heavily as she felt her chest tight and drawn in, her skin pulling against her rib cage. She realized she had never really gasped, nor had she coughed. She had mentally, but not physically. She couldn't physically. After all, she was dead.

The weight of the earth was weighing down on her, practically breaking her body. She attempted crying out for help, but her chest tightened up into knots and she choked. She went silent for a moment, staring into the darkness. Was she even seeing this or did she simply have her eyes closed? The listened to see if she could hear anything, but only silence pounded within her ears. The silence bounced off the walls surrounding her and bounced into her ears, louder, and more ear-deafening than before.

She was struggling with all her might when someone dug into the earth, digging her up from underground. Someone was going to save her! She was smiling inwardly, until she wondered what the person was doing digging up a dead body? She froze in horror. She never thought death would be this confusing, but, unfortunately, it was.

Finally, all the earth that was above her was dug up and light flowed into her eyes, blinding her. A figure bent in front of her, blocking the sunlight, allowing her vision to come into focus again. She stared in bewilderment. "Na…ra…ku…" her raspy voice hissed out. Her throat squeezed shut and she coughed in pain. She stared at him, not quite understanding.

"My dear, Sango…" Naraku's red eyes stared back at her. He was wearing the clothing that he had worn when he pretended to be the young master of the castle that the Sango's brother was killed and taken under Naraku's powers. Naraku reached out for Sango, brushing his hand against her forehead. She nearly spat at him, but couldn't find the strength within herself. "My dear, Sango… You will be, by far, my most treasured warrior…" He brushed his hand past her eyes and the darkness resurfaced and she was swallowed into the darkness once again.

**A/N: Well how did you like it? I know, I know… it's short, but hey, I'm working on it! It was just the perfect time to end the chapter I think! Well, I'm gonna warn you, this story is not intended for a younger youth audience… It's gonna have some major gory scenes yet to come and there may be some bad stuff between Naraku and Sango! Don't worry… no rape or sex! ; but beware! **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! That's really awesome! I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update the next couple of chapters, but I have school to attend and whatnot… Anyways, here we go! Chapter 2! "D**

Chapter 2

-

The Shed

There was eternal darkness and he could fell himself crawling through it, towards her, where she lay. He was sweating and his lips were all salty. He would lick them every so often. He pushed himself forward, through the dark. He could nearly feel her presence. "Sango…" he whispered. "I know you're there… come on… I'm here to help you outta' this mess!" But only darkness and a sharp hissing sound returned his call.

He dragged himself forward. He was now crawling through a black, small tunnel, dug into the ground. He had to press his stomach to the dirt and slither along like a snake to make it through the tunnel. "Sango… don't worry… I'm nearly there… Once I reach you… everything will be okay…"

He slipped through the tunnel into a clearing. Dust and dirt rose in circles around him and he coughed in reaction. He stretched out his arm as he held his other hand over his teary eyes. He felt hair, soft, silky hair. He let his hand feel over a face, a young one. Was it Sango? Had he found her?

A hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat and the young face appeared. "Naraku!" InuYasha wheezed. "Where the hell is Sango? What have you done to her?"

Naraku only smiled and said, "She belongs to me now, InuYasha…"

; Well hi! How ya doing there, reader?

InuYasha jolted upright in the tree. The wind whistled in his ears. He let out a big sigh of relief, grateful that it was only a dream and not real. He grunted as he remembered the last words Naraku had spoken in his dream. He shrugged. It was a dream and no more. He would just have to forget about it…

He had to admit he felt all cold and lonely. It was strange not having the cat demon, the perverted monk, the skimpy school girl, and the squirt hanging around him, bothering him all day. He longed to see Sango again, but he knew it was foolish and wishful thinking.

InuYasha frowned. He was about to give himself a break and allow himself to sleep when he heard a sharp, whistling sound.

He jumped down from the tree, making a smooth landing on the ground… or almost… because he slipped and fell over. "What the fuck!" The ground was damp. InuYasha fingered his hair slowly. "Must've rained while I slept…" He snorted and picked himself up.

InuYasha grinned triumphantly, when all of a sudden a chain sickle went flying past his ears, causing him to jump. His heart pounded frantically within his chest. He swiftly twirled around to face his opponent, curiously, though he already knew who it was. "Kohaku," he murmured.

Kohaku's dull brown eyes stared back at InuYasha. "InuYasha…" His mouth hardly moved as he spoke, which gave InuYasha the creeps. "Follow me if you wish to see Sango once again…" Kohaku turned on his heel and easily leapt onto the horde of demons that stood behind him. They carried him off into the cloudy sky.

InuYasha whined, "The one time I wish I had that demon cat around…" He ambled after Kohaku, muttering complaints to himself.

Finally, Kohaku led InuYasha to an old, crooked shed. "She's inside," was all Kohaku said before he scampered away.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and cautiously approached the shed. Something reeked and he was afraid to find out what it was. He pushed aside the bamboo curtain that blocked the entryway. The shed reminded him so much of Kaede's hut.

InuYasha gasped once he stepped inside. "Sango!" he cried out.

Before him, in a wooden chair, sat Sango, one leg crossed over the other. She was dressed in her skin-tight demon slayer outfit, with her black hair tied up in a ponytail that rolled off her right shoulder and just onto her chest. Her head was bowed downwards, slightly, with her eyes gazing upwards meet InuYasha's gaze.

"Sango!" InuYasha repeated in glee. Then he repeated it one more time, this time without such gayness, "Sango…?" Sango's eyes were home to a blood-thirsty gaze. He let his eyes drift to her hands. Her right hand was clasped over the right arm on the wooden chair, but the other on held onto the strap of her boomerang bone, the _Hiraikotsu_.

Naraku appeared behind Sango, wearing the outfit of the young lord he pretended to be. He wrapped his arm's around Sango's neck. "Can you smell it, InuYasha?" He cackled. "Of course you can!"

InuYasha's stomach churned with disgust as he realized what the strange odour was when he entered the room. Sango was a walking corpse. She would continue to rot, but she wouldn't fall. It was overwhelming. It was, by far, the sickest scheme Naraku had ever come up with.

"Do you know how she died?" Naraku questioned.

InuYasha knew, but he hated the thought of it. "It was… Kohaku…" he muttered.

"Very good, dog boy… You're smarter than I gave you credit for!" Naraku grinned widely. It was a thin smile, like a tiny slit in his face with simple arrows pointing upwards on each side.

InuYasha's hand drifted to his _Tetsusaiga_,his ultimate weapon… his father's fang. As he did so Naraku laughed. "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!" Naraku taunted. "You wouldn't want to harm your dear Sango, now would you?"

InuYasha flinched. "What the hell are you saying?"

Naraku bent down to brush Sango's hair away from her shoulder, his tongue feeling its way along her neck. Naraku's gaze never left InuYasha's eyes as he did so. He backed away from Sango, smiling. "See, InuYasha, Sango is now with the ones she loves!"

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah… the ones she loves, hunh?" He rolled his eyes, but he knew his cheeks were burning red and his heart was probably audible, it was pounding so loudly within his chest. He closed his eyes and swallowed loudly. He was aflame with jealousy and disgust.

He drew his _Tetsusaiga_. "Ha! If you thought I was going to stain my blade with my friend's blood - then you were dead wrong!" InuYasha lunged forward, roaring with rage.

Sango's body lifted into the air and with ease the _Tetsusaiga_ went right through her chest. Her breath came out all raspy as she gasped. InuYasha watched in horror as Sango slid down to the handle of his blade, the blood trickling down from its tip. Blood was everywhere and the stench of death became worse. InuYasha fell to his knees, still holding the _Tetsusaiga_ with Sango on it, crying out in pain…

**A/N: Oh no! I bet you couldn't see that one coming? So much for long chapters, hey? Oh well, it was one page longer than the others… But I hope you enjoyed and I hope you keep posted and I hope you keep reviewing and I hope I don't cry when I write the rest of this story! OO; I'll write more when I have more time - See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoa! Feels like I haven't posted in ages! Which I haven't… I've just been incredibly busy/ incredibly lazy! Oh well… here we go! Chapter 3! **

**Chapter 3**

**-**

**Immortal Pain**

InuYasha threw the _Tetsusaiga_ aside. It returned to its normal state, a rusty, old blade. It squealed as it skidded across the floor. InuYasha eyed it. A trail of dark red blood followed in its path. Sango's face was positioned towards him, giving him the chills. Her hollow eyes seemed to be watching him, cursing at him, swearing vengeance.

Her mouth moved a bit, but when no words came out, only blood and foamy saliva did. InuYasha twisted his face. It looked like she had rabies or something, which wasn't a very lovely sight, if you can picture it.

Naraku stepped in front of Sango's body and the _Tetsusaiga_. "Well, InuYasha," Naraku spoke, "I thought you said you would never hurt you dearest Sango… But I guess you were the one who was wrong, and not I." He bent down and picked up the _Tetsusaiga_. "But it all worked out fine, didn't it, InuYasha? I got what I wanted…" He played around with the _Tetsusaiga_, which InuYasha couldn't understand how that was possible because demons weren't capable of touching the blade. "Hmm… Never mind… I don't think you gained anything from today's little visitation, now did you, InuYasha?"

InuYasha scowled back at Naraku with disgust.

Miasma slowly started to creep around Naraku, cloaking him, giving him protection. From behind the curtain of numerous venoms Naraku laughed unethically. "Fare thee well, InuYasha… I must be off, but do enjoy your little visit with dear Sango!" And just like that… Naraku was gone.

InuYasha turned back to Sango. She stared at him and then in a spine-tingling voice she said, "_My immortal pain is mine to share. Let me share it with you, my love."_

La la la… Tra la la… Fa la la…

Kagome shoved off the sheets. "That's it!" she exclaimed, purposely waking Miroku up in the process. "Ican't sleep! What do you think happened to Shippo and Kirara and InuYasha, Miroku?" Kagome sighed heavily.

Miroku rubbed his eyes - obviously tired. "I don't know. I don't care. Not right now atleast." Then he grinned mischieviously at Kagome. "Now, now... Was this really about them...? Or were you trying to wake me up because you were feeling a bit frisky?" Miroku pounced on top of Kagome. She let out a squeal of delight and fear.

"Come on Miroku!" she whined. "Get off of me! I was being serious!" She then threw Miroku off of her, along with the sheets. She slipped on her school girl uniform and trotted outside into the chilly night. Miroku followed."I'm worried, Miroku... Worried about InuYasha..." Kagome whispered.

For the first time Miroku felt a pang of jealousy. Why was she suddenly so interested in that mutt and not him? Miroku took a step towards her. "Kagome, baby..." He tried to reach out for her, but she swiped his hand away.

"NO!" Kagome shrieked in a sharp voice as he tried to reach for her again. "No... No more... of this..." She paused.

Miroku couldn't believe. Everything was becoming dizzying.

"Please Miroku... No more... You... and me... No more..." she spoke in a soft, heart-felt voice.

Dizzying. Blurry. He couldn't believe it. "You don't mean..." And then his tight was pulled tight against his ribs and his heart was caught in his throat. "...It's over then? You're breaking up with me?"

Kagome twirled around, tears in her eyes. "I would still love to be friends with you, Miroku."

The instant he heard it, he hated it. Friends. What a perfect excuse. He spat. "That's bullshit right there, that is!" he bellowed. He stumbled forwards. Dizzying. Blurry. Tight chest. Heart throat. Pounding. Tears. Anger. Fear. Heartbreak. Desperation. He squeezed Kagome's arm tightly. "You won't break up with me, damnit, you hear me!"

Squealing, Kagome wriggled around in Miroku's death grip. "Let me go! I don't want you to be mad a me, Miroku!"

"DAMNIT KAGOME!"

"MIROKU! STOP IT!"

"It's that stupid mutt isn't it, Kagome? It's that bloody InuYasha, right? He's the one who has taken your heart from mine!" Miroku's grip tightened.

"I said... LET GO OF ME!" Kagome hollered.

"NO! I REFUSE TO!" Miroku taunted back.

"MIROKU! LET ME GO!" It was Kagome's highest pitched scream ever.

And at that moment Mushin walked out and interrupted the break-up with a look of horror on his face. Miroku's grip loosened and Kagome started breathing a bit more slowly. "What?" Miroku asked. "What is it? Did we wake you?" Miroku let go of Kagome. "I apologize for this foolishness."

Mushin didn't reply for a while. Finally, he responded, "No, Miroku, it isn't that at all." He paused. "InuYasha... he..." But Miroku didn't wait. He rushed past Mushin into the temple.

InuYasha lay in a heap on the floor. His back was twisted and he was completely crippled. His wide, crystal-like eyes stared at Miroku. His mouth was drawn open and a strange distorted sound escaped his mouth. Blood surrounded him completely. The left arm of his fire-rat was torn and the flesh off his arm was torn too. His muscle bulged out from his skin. It was the same for his other arm. But what was most shocking of all was that InuYasha's _Tetsusaiga _was what held InuYasha in a heap. It went through his neck and then his arms and then his shins, connecting them all so that he was in a circular position on the floor and couldn't move.

Miroku stood staring at InuYasha. Kagome came in after Miroku and gasped. "What's happened to him?" She cried out.

InuYasha's head twisted around in an unhuman-like way, and faced Mushin, Miroku, and Kagome. He spoke, "_My immortal pain is mine to share. Let me share it with you, my loves."_

**A/N: Well, after such a long wait... I hope you enjoyed. And if you haven't noticed this story is very messed up. Well, that's it for now. Suppertime. Byebyez:3**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow, I'm attempting two chapters in one night. Then again... it did take me awfully long to post chapter 3... Heh heh... ' please don't hurt me for it. Okay, now I'm gonna warn all of ya'll with the weak hearts. Don't read this story unless you can truly handle ANYTHING! Now... On with the story...

Chapter 4-

Lost Souls

Mushin, Miroku, and Kagome stood staring at the crippled InuYasha in bewilderment. Miroku's arm was stretched out, protecting Kagome. "It's a though InuYasha is possessed or something..." he thought frantically. He swallowed hard and looked at Mushin, who was slowly wobbling to InuYasha. InuYasha's glazed eyes flicked towards Mushin hungrily, but Mushin didn't seem to notice the dark aura of evil that emanated from InuYasha's twisted body. Instead, Mushin reached for InuYasha with his chubby right hand with concern.

"NO!" Miroku gasped. "GET BACK! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

It was too late though. Blood was flying everywhere and screams echoed in the veranda of the temple. It happened within seconds, but to Miroku and Kagome it seemed to go on forever. InuYasha's arm's and shin's ripping in half to free themselves of the _Tetsusaiga_. The _Tetsusaiga_ ripped free of his neck too. His clouded eyes, that were usually bright and golden, became entirely white and his mouth that was drawn open widened even more, letting out an even louder, more distorted groan than before. His body that was practically ripped into pieces rose into the air, leaking out never-ending amouts of blood. He flung himself at Mushin and bit into the old man's neck, with nothing else but his teeth to attack him with... seeing as he had no arms so he couldn't use claws and he couldn't pick up the _Tetsusaiga_.

Mushin yowled in affliction. At first it was just a bite. Then a second. A third. And then... InuYasha sunk his fangs into Mushin's neck deeply and then began to fling him around, ripping his neck in two. Blood drizzled around in all directions like rain, only smellier. Finally, InuYasha's teeth ripped Mushin's neck completely in half and Mushin went flying out of his grip into one of the temple's sliding doors, leaving a streak of blood on the half broken down door.

Kagome screeched out boisterously in terror. Miroku stared at InuYasha in utter dismay. "...InuYasha... Do you realize what you just did?" Miroku asked absent-mindedly because he already knew. InuYasha was possessed. It was clear. "...Mushin..." Miroku hissed. "Oh god..."

"InuYasha..." Kagome thought with anxiety. "What has become of you...?"

InuYasha wriggled around in a pool of blood on the wooden floors. His legs poured out blood from the knee, where his legs ended because his legs were each broken in half. His arms ended at the elbows, which leaked out blood, like his knees. His long silver hair was caught in knots and stained with blood. His smile reached literally from cheek-bone to cheek-bone, his fangs looking unusually large. Blood trickled down from his eyes, running down to his his lips, his tongue flicking about fiercely, licking every single drop of blood. The symbol of a luminous green pentagon formed around him.

"This is far worse than what I first expected..." Miroku muttered beneath his breath, pulling out some sacred scrolls from his kimono. Her sent them flying at InuYasha. "Purifying Sutra Scrolls!"

INTERRUPTING COW RETURNS: MOO! (I don't know what Miroku actually says when he sends out those scrolls...)

InuYasha saw the Sutra Scrolls coming at him, leapt up and bit them into pieces with his teeth and then lunged at Miroku, his jaw drawn wide open. Kagome looked away, listening to the sounds of Miroku's last screams as he died. When she looked back she saw that he had been decapitated like Mushin and gasped in horrorification.

Kagome burst out in tears. "Oh god... InuYasha... Truly... What have you become?"

Behind InuYasha Sango rose out of the ground, which was now just a liquidy surface of blood. She looked like the same old Sango that Kagome remembered. Beautiful and strong. Only this time… "She's dead," Kagome murmured. "Dead."

InuYasha spoke once again in that strange distorted voice, "_Indeed, Sango was dead. But now she is lost. She is a Lost Soul. Just like I am. Just like Miroku is and just like Mushin is. Naraku and everyone else will soon be Lost Souls too… And I shall be the only… remainder…" _He paused to cough fiercely. "_Run little girl, run… Perhaps I shall give you a ten second get away… Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…_"

Kagome didn't stay around long enough to hear number six. She was already long gone. Running away from the monster InuYasha had become.

A/N: Is it freaky at all? Oh well, last chapter is coming next! Wahoo! How will it end? I'm going to try to make it really dramatic and gory and whatnot… but I'm going skiing for the weekend so I don't know how long this next wait will be. Please keep posted. ;


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well it's definitely been quite some time hey? I'm still getting reviews requesting for the final chapter so here we go! BE PREPARED for blood guts gore and many more…**

**Chapter 5-**

**Bloody Death**

Kagome ran frantically stumbling every so often. Tears streaked her face with mascara.

InuYasha had said something about Lost Souls. What could that have meant? That he would be the only remainder? To her it made no sense except that there would be bloodshed. He also said that Naraku and others weren't dead yet.. This meant Kagome might have to team up with Naraku. She shuddered at the mere thought.

The thought of teaming up with Naraku might have been bad, but seeing Naraku hanging by his intestines from a tree was even worse. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Blood was pouring out from everywhere. She couldn't understand it. The gang had fought so hard to defeat Naraku and here Naraku hung… dead, with a look of utter disgust and shock painted upon his pale face.

As Kagome stared at the cadaver she heard the words…; "_My immortal pain is mine to share. Let me share it with you, my love." _It almost sounded like two people were talking.

She spun around on her heel. Sango and InuYasha. "SANGO!" Kagome cried out. "I'm so happy you're alive and well… Oh, thank goodness…" But Kagome's worlds trailed off as Sango swung around in front of InuYasha and kissed him.

Kagome's heart slowed.

Sango pulled away from InuYasha and InuYasha grinned, blood pouring out of his mouth.

Kagome knew she shouldn't be feeling such a way. But her heart broke into a million pieces right then and there. She knew she had been with Miroku and that Sango and InuYasha had their thing going on. She also knew all along it had really been InuYasha she truly longed for.

Sango's eyes glinted. "_It's all that girls fault…"_

Kagome flinched. "WHAT!"

Sango continued; "_You couldn't hide your feelings for InuYasha so you turned me into this creature. But getting me out of the picture wouldn't mean he would suddenly fall in love with you now did it? He still loves me Kagome. He chased after me. He sacrificed his mortality for me and became one of my kind!"_

Kagome gritted her teeth. It suddenly all made sense. Sango made a point. Kagome wasn't welcome and was never welcome. But everyone else was going to suffer at Sango and InuYasha's twisted love.

Kagome lunged towards the two unsure of what she should do when all of a sudden a chain sickle flew threw her. "Kohaku?" She collapsed and fell to the ground.

Just when it had began to make sense everything became unclear and fell apart. She looked above her to see Kohaku towering over her in tears. "I'm sorry Kagome.." he spoke quietly, hiccupping in between tears. "Now that Naraku is dead and gone I can live my life.. But I cannot let you kill my sister. Even when I was completely turned against her she still refused to harm me or let harm come to me. So even when she is out for blood I refuse to let any harm come to her." Kohaku held his chain sickle firmly against Kagome's neck. Tears burst out from the ridges of his eyes. "I'M SORRY!" he cried out as the chain sickle sliced through Kagome's thin neck.

Although Kohaku held faith in Sango like she had in him… This was completely different. She would not spare him any kindness. She still remembered him being the cause of all this, the reason she became such a monster and the reason she was almost torn from her love, InuYasha.

"_You think you're kindness will do you any good little brother? Well then you're sadly mistaken! No one can stand in my love for InuYasha! NO ONE!"_ she screeched and pounced at Kohaku, who dodged her attack with much effort.

There had to be some way to end this tyranny. Then it struck him. Sango kept going on a rampage because of her love for InuYasha. If Kohaku could tear the love apart then maybe there was still a chance… and the only way to do that was to kill InuYasha.

Kohaku threw his chain sickle at InuYasha who was paying no attention what-so-ever and tangle him up in the chain. Kohaku reeled him in close. "Now dear sister," Kohaku announced, "I'm going to save you from your doom." With one tug on the chain Kohaku cut InuYasha into pieces.

The ears landed next to the bloody pool in which Kagome's head lay in. The eyes rolled under Naraku's dangling pale body. His legs shot out and kicked Sango down into the mud and blood. His weapons flew threw the air. Both weapons. Testicles lay tangled on the earth's floor. InuYasha's eyeless face rolled over right beside them. His mouth was fully open, revealing his fangs and what might look like rabies. Surprising.. Three words tumbled out of InuYasha's mouth; "I've been found." Then his mouth suddenly snapped shut and his bottom jaw fell off.

Sango burst into tears. _"Kohaku.. You ..will.. PAY!"_

Apparently, killing InuYasha only freed himself. And killing would be the only way to free Sango.

The End.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Ok Ok so there was no Kanna.. But still! I felt this chapter was kinda long. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me if you want a sequel or anything…? D**


End file.
